evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramiel
Ramiel (Hebrew: ספר החנוך ,רעמיאל vi:vii) is the Fifth Angel, one of the largest and most powerful. Ramiel becomes the first Angel to physically penetrate the Geofront when its drill bit breaks through the armor. It is defeated during Operation Yashima (ヤシマ作戦). Profile Compared to the Angels which preceded it, Ramiel has a drastically different form and does not appear to be "alive" in a conventional sense, it appears to be a gigantic floating crystalline octahedron (two pyramids attached at the base, one on top and one on bottom). The surface of Ramiel is blue and highly reflective. The Angel has a deadly directed beam attack capable of melting through an Evangelion's armor in seconds, and it can sustain the blast for a very long period of time, perhaps indefinitely. While most other Angel attacks remain inexplicable, Ramiel is shown activating an "Inner Torus Reactor", a type of nuclear fusion reactor, to power the beam. The beam is capable of hitting any target within the Angel's firing radius with perfect accuracy, and the Angel itself is capable of detecting threats coming up from underground as well as beyond its normal firing range. The potency of its attack makes Ramiel too dangerous to engage in direct combat with an Evangelion. In addition, Ramiel has one of the strongest A.T. Fields of all the Angels, so strong that the naked eye can see it refracting light when it attacked."The Fifth Angel: RAMIEL" [http://www.evamonkey.com/platinum_vol1_angel_profiles.htm Platinum Commentaries] vol 1, Gainax The A.T. Field is quoted as needing a massive 180 million kilowatts (1.8 X 1011 watts) to penetrate. Combined, these potent defensive and offensive abilities make Ramiel a veritable flying fortress. Ramiel also possesses a drilling appendage which it can extend out of its main body, which it uses to drill straight down into the GeoFront itself. However, the Angel is indeed biological. In the shots of the Angel being demolished in the following episode, bloody red squares are seen where the Angel's armor/surface structure is being taken off, indicating that it does have blood. Design and Production Ramiel's designRamiel's design was a direct tribute to the mech Super X from Future Police Urashiman. *Though Ramiel also resembles the "Blue Water" crystal in the previous Gainax Anime Nadia and the Secret of Blue Water '', which Anno also directed, ultimately, ''Urashiman is the source. In addition, the same regular octahedral design is seen in 2001: A Space Odyssey http://www.evageeks.org/FGP/File:2001_Octahedrons.jpg. has remained largely unchanged through production, being a reflective blue octahedron even during the proposal stage. The only actual changes made were in coloration and the removal of the smaller triangular surfaces floating over each face of the octahedron. The planned battle with Ramiel was largely the same as that which appears in Episode 06 and Rebuild of Evangelion, with Shinji getting defeated and Nerv having to mount a major operation to defeat the Angel. Battle Ramiel approaches Tokyo-3 by flying in from over the ocean. Eva-01 was sortied to attack the Angel on the surface, without any prior intelligence on the Angel's abilities. Ramiel detected the Eva even before it reached the surface and powered up a deadly particle beam that shot straight through a building and nearly melted through the Eva's chest armor. The pilot, Shinji Ikari, was almost killed inside his entry plug. Ramiel proceeded to use a large drill-appendage to begin drilling through the armor plating of Tokyo-3 to reach Nerv HQ below in the GeoFront.An Animation Error - Ramiel's drill is turning the wrong direction every time it is shown. It actually shouldn't have been able to pierce anything. Subsequent experiments, including the use of an inflatable dummy Eva-01 and an attack with a Type-12 mortar, determined that Ramiel's particle beam targeted any threat within a particular radius, with perfect accuracy. Ramiel's AT field was also the most powerful ever observed when it was encountered, strong enough to visibly warp light when fully deployed. Realizing they could not get an Eva close enough to Ramiel to neutralize its AT Field, Misato came up with a plan to channel the entire electrical output of Japan into an experimental new positron rifle, which Eva-01 would fire while Eva-00 provided support. While Eva-01 sniped Ramiel, Eva 00 protected their position with a specially converted "shield" made from the heat shield on the underside of an SSTO spacecraft.The spacecraft from which the heat shield is obtained is not from the current Space Shuttle; it is actually from an SSTO (Single Stage to Orbit) spacecraft, probably similar to the one Gendo flies in Episode 07. Ramiel reacted to the Evas by firing its energy beam at the same time that Eva-01 fired its first shot; the two energy beams warped each other as they passed by and caused both to miss. Ramiel's second shot was blocked by Eva-00 with its shield, but its shield could only hold for so long and it was badly damaged. However, Eva-01's second shot pierced Ramiel, destroying it. Other media ''Sadamoto's Manga'' ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' Ramiel appears in Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone, the first film in the Rebuild of Evangelion re-imagining of the original series. In Rebuild, Ramiel shows exceptional shapeshifting capabilities, changing its form to suit its attack or defense requirements, although its "default" form is the classic octahedron form seen in the TV series. Ramiel's beam attack is much more dangerous than before. At its most powerful, the beam attack is capable of tearing down battleship-caliber gun emplacements and mountainsides alike. Ramiel can adjust the beam's power, as seen in the initial confrontation with Eva-01. In addition, the Angel is capable of adjusting its A.T. Field so that it would not be possible for an Evangelion to neutralize it. Ramiel takes a direct hit to its core in the first positron rifle attack, only to survive and retaliate. It is destroyed in the second, exploding, along with its giant drill, in a hail of blood. Forms In Rebuild of Evangelion, Ramiel repeatedly transforms its body in response to various external stimuli. When Unit 01 first engages it, the Angel briefly shifts into a hourglass-like shape before adopting a shape resembling a three-dimensional cross with six arms and small discs floating over each. During a later battle, Ramiel responds to a barrage of missiles by morphing into a ring of needle-like diamonds connected to a central point by wire-like extensions; it retaliates against the enemy forces by reconfiguring into a cannon-like form. When Unit 01 manages to damage the Angel with its first use of the Positron Rifle, Ramiel briefly bursts into a fan-like arrangement of variably-sized diamonds, with its core visible through the mass. It then morphs into a massive five-pointed star before firing its most powerful beam, reverting to the "crystal" form when Unit 01 lands the fatal blow. File:Ramiel (Hourglass Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Hourglass" form, a precursor to the cross form. File:Ramiel (Cross Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Cross" form, used for its initial attack on Eva Unit-01. File:Ramiel (Shield Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Shield" form, used to protect itself and destroy a barrage of incoming missiles. File:Ramiel (Cannon Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Cannon" form, used to retaliate against groups of amassing forces. File:Ramiel (Pentagram Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Pentagram" form, used to create the strongest beam of energy. File:Ramiel (Crystal Form) (Rebuild).png|Ramiel's "Crystal" form, during death. Notes and references Category:Angels Category:Articles containing Japanese language text